Little Pet Shop Of HUH!
by NERDINGOUT27
Summary: this is a story of man or girls best friend the dog. Lexus adopts a innocent pup, who was the runt of the litter, she named him roxas. over the years Roxas grew to care for his girl and now wish that they can be together. how will this come to be? first story on this site so enjoy! ROXASxOC


Writer: Hello good people. [I hope]

Lexus: hey there

Roxas: hey

Writer: I present the one and only LexusxRoxas story section of the P.C.

[Lexus and Roxas pull strimmer guns and wave hands.]

Lexus: so this it a whole document area for only me and him.

Writer: yep happy birthday girlfriend and have fun. *wink*

Roxas: oh I will. *winks*

Lexus: huh what the hell is wrong with you two and what do you mean have fun

Writer: anyway run the disclaimer please will you Kairi.

Kairi: yes ma'am, this writer does not own me Roxas or any other KH characters except Lexus and any unfamiliar character from the story, enjoy!

The little pet shop of…huh?

It was like any other scene a kid sees a sign with new puppies in the window drags her mother in and gazes at the tumbling, yappy, small creatures in the open top glass case. The kid was Lexus, age eight, caramel brown skin, and deep black hair.

"How old are they?" a women says at a young clerk with emo hair who really wishes that he was somewhere else.

"They're about a good three weeks old." not looking up from his books.

"Hmm fine then pick on sweetie." she smiled at her child with optimism. "and choose wisely."

"Okay." the little child was all flushed faced with growing excitement as she stepped closer to the glass open top case of pups walking and barking as the caught sight of the weird thing with the long mop of dark curly fur on her head and big silver eyes.

In the cage were little, brown, even black and white haired puppies waiting for her to choose. She pet the all them as she looked at them. Some had dark yellow or brown, but one took her breathe away; he wasn't near the cage although she could she he had gold like fur that blended into the with fur and his eyes they were blue as the ocean and sparkled with happiness as he chewed a ice cream shaped squeaky toy. He was kinda small and his ears were kinda floppy in the corners.

"That one is the runt of the litter so I keep him away from the others so he eats enough like the others." the boy at the counter said. "you can still get him though I doubt he'll make…" he stopped as the woman glared at him.

The girl tuned out the clerk and walked over to the pup and watched him play all by himself. He looked happy and oblivious to anything but his own fun. She laughed at his jumping and throwing around of the toy. "Him I know he is the one I want mama."

"Okay then it settled will take the runt." she said grinning.

Once they got home the girl had ran in to open the door while her mother got out the puppy carrier out the back seat.

"Aunt Trisha look at my new puppy mama got me."

"What you got a dog, Lexus."

"Yep I picked a runt of the litter."

"Oh my Lexus why would you pick one that will…" Lexus's mother went up behind her and made a cut motion with her hand to stop her. "that'll be so rowdy and fun loving."

"Because I want some one fun and we'll be friends forever."

"Now instead of talking how about let in this pup roam around for a bit. The mother unlatched the cage and the pup jumped out and ran towards Lexus like bat out of hell. He went to liking her face of any evidence she had just eaten a ice cream cone on the way here. "so what's his name?"

"I want him to be called Roxas…like that boy." the pup yapped at her and licked again. He never had a name before and it sounded nice to him.

five years later

Roxas loved his home it was different from his cage back in that store. He slept on bed of his own and got treats all the time. He could run around in a huge green yard and also he had a playmate if you could call her that, her names Cali, an sarcastic Calico Lexus aunt has. She such a bitch, and I don't mean female dog.

He had had a typical day first wake up Lexus for school, some human thing she goes to, then wait for her to finish so he can lead her to the food she seems to always side track from that. Once they've eaten he'll walk her to school then head back and bug Cali till it's time for Lexus to get off and her friends are usually there.

There was black haired girl, Xion.

A fiery head haired guy named Axel, Roxas and Lexus think he's annoying but funny

Then there's Demyx, who gives Roxas ham all the time he plays a loud instrument called a guitar.

Also Lexus's mate, Jaxx's. Roxas hates him he kicks Roxas out of the room or at least tries. He growls when Lexus sucks faces with that meat bag of a boy. He wishes he could bite him without getting in trouble and have Lexus yell at him. He wishes he was human and protect her more than he can already.

"Hey guys look what my Mom got from a business trip, paupu fruit!" he held up a plastic bag of Yellow fruit shaped like a star. "I've got enough for everyone." he passed it out to his friends and they looked at it quizzing.

"Come on guys it just a fruit." Lexus said breaking it apart so Roxas could have some. Roxas bit into it and found it sweet to the taste also really juicy he wagged for more of the fruit. "see he like it." she put the other half in her mouth and chewed. "man this is good."

"I guess I'll try it too then." Xion took a bite and made a sound of joy. They all ate it wanted more.

"Sorry that's the last of it guys." they grumbled but kept walking till it was just Lexus and Roxas and Jaxx there.

"Well babe I got go my dad said I got a surprise waiting for me." he pulled her in for a kiss and which made Roxas mentally roll his eye. "later beautiful." he yelled back at her.

"Bye!" she waved. "I wish he stopped calling me babe." Roxas agreed with a bark. "well come on Trisha made meat loaf." they ran home and Lexus burst through the back door which was the old garage before the accident with a car.

"I'm home where's the food." the girl had a crazy appetite but that made her even better for Roxas love. "hey Trisha, I'm back mama." she spoke to the picture of her mother.

"Hey you two the meat loaf will be ready in a few go change and we'll eat." she said looking down her glasses.

" 'Kay." she rushed up the stairs. Roxas looked at the picture of her mother and huffed as to say _I'm watching over her_.

He padded up the stair and waited for her to get dressed like her always did. Once she was out of the shower and dressed in her nightclothes which was a loose tee with a violin playing cat on it and gray shorts. Roxas blushed if he could. "come on boy lets eat." he barked and rushed down stairs and ate his food and the left over meatloaf Trisha gave him.

Once they finished Lexus sat on her bed doing homework with Roxas laying near her feet. She had a habit of talking as she did it.

"Okay so 7(40 - 2X)=14 would actually be…" see what I mean. Roxas learned quickly that he didn't have to listen. But crazy thing is he knew how to do it by listening in on what she talked about, he'll have the answer in his head before she figured it out.

"Now what would that be?" he would think to himself._ 19_

"Hmm uh oh that would be 19, hello Lexus." then she write it down. He laugh to himself for being so smart.

If only she knew how smart he was, how he wanted to protect her, and be loved her, sadly he was just a dog and was just a dog and could never have a human like her. "phew I'm finished here so how about watching some T.V." Roxas jumped up at the word T.V on that note you now know he can understand human language, and T.V gave him a chance to hear more of it.

He sank into his huge green pillow as Lexus rested on the couch, they caught part of an infomercial about how any thing possible with just a little faith in your heart. It was some crazy looking man with long white hair and brown skin. Roxas thought he looked like a clown.

"I'd wish for Mom to come back, don't you boy." she looked at him and shook her head. Roxas sneezed which meant,_ I do too and I wish some how I could be with you. _"but as long she's in a better place I'm fine." he got up and put his head on her lap and whined. _But are you really? _"heh silly boy you see right through me." it's almost like you're human." Lexus changed the channel and they watched a scary movie till it was time for them to got to bed.

"Goodnight Roxas, love you." Roxas roofed a _I love you too, Lexus._ As they drifted of to sleep. Roxas thought about the clown on T.V, 'if you care enough for your dreams and those you wish to share it with, look for the star constellation of Leo and speak names of you and your loved one, I speak the truth when I say it will work." Roxas thought it sounded crazy but hey curiosity kill the cat, no pun intended. He went to the window and looked around. It was leo and he was apparently one to so maybe a lion. He checked the sky and found only a scorpion one. He sighed and went to get a drink.

"I'm so stupid to think I could actually get my wish." Roxas went to his bowl and took three big gulps. "as long as I'm near her I guess that's good enough for me" he walked back to the bed and laid down next to Lexus.

Star of Leo, Roxas and Lexus.

The next morning came as usual Saturday for Lexus; sleeping in till 12:00. Yet today was gonna be hectic for her. Her alarm went off and she rolled over and threw it at the wall. "now I can sleep…" she felt around for her dog and noticed only a smooth, tan chest close to her face. "Roxas?"

Lexus's voice roused the blonde, blue eyed boy who smiled at her. "Aieee!" Lexus jumped out of his grasp and scooted away from the bed into a near by corner.

The boy tilted his head confused at Lexus. She couldn't believe her 15 year old eyes there was a boy in her bed with a collar on his neck. Also he was nude. This calls for drastic measures "Roxas! Roxas! Come here boy." a dog never came only the boy on all fours quickly with happy urgency. He got close to Lexus and before he could do anything she pulled down a lamp and banged it across the guys head. He was soon out cold.

Roxas woke up on the floor and saw a tan hand that felt familiar to him and why did his head hurt so badly. He got off his back to find clothes on his body but it wasn't his body. A big light blue hoodie and a pair of sweats. They smelled like his girl, "waat wher ris ma grrl." as those words came out his hand came to his face. His hand actually came to his face; he looked in awe as he checked his new body. He had five fingers and toes, a button nose, no fur except on his head, and his legs were longer and he could stand up right. He was pretty tall too. "am I human?" the words came out slowly as the door clicked. Lexus walked in slowly and sat down on her bed and let her head hang. Roxas went to her and laid his head in her lap.

"So it is you Roxas." Yeah it's me. "I guess you're human now, okay guys come in." Roxas turned to the door and three people came in. Xion, Axel, and Demyx they looked wary at him and his master.

"H..I Dem." the blonde gasped when he said his name. "X…Xion...A…Axel." they looked wide eyed but kept straight faces.

"So it is him."

"Tch please this is your proof, come on Roxas is probably sleeping somewhere and you paid this sucker to act like him." Axel walked up to Roxas and pulled something from his pocket.

"You think I have time at nine o'clock in the morning to pay someone to act like my own dog.

"Okay then here our pictures and let's see how he reacts." a picture of Lexus was revealed and Roxas barked happily.

A picture of her friends made him tilt his head and lick the picture which tasted funny.

A picture of Lexus's mom made him howl. It sounded sad.

"Demyx stop that

"Yeah but his reactions are on the spot with your dog." he turned from Lexus." Now, I bit you never get this right." a photo of Jaxx smirking with a struggle club made Roxas growl. Next thing was a took the photo and ripped it. "whoa okay that your dog alright." Axel chuckled at the newly changed Roxas destroying the photo.

"Yep it's Roxy for real." Xion said

"Yes I agree."

"Roxas is that you boy?" Lexus got close to him on her knees staring at him with a smile. Roxas felt his face strangely heat up and he sprang forward and got on top of her, he nuzzled her face and licked it. "okay I believe you I'm just glad it's you." This time her face was heating up.

"Hey Roxas wanna see our face." Demyx got the mirror of Lexus's wall and moved so Roxas could see himself. Roxas saw the young human in front of him and was shocked. He had blue eyes and blonde hair and sun kissed tan.

"He's pretty handsome."

"Wasn't he ever?." she ruffled his hair. "but now we have another problem, what is my Aunt going to say about him now and do we really have time to teach him human ways."

"There only one teacher and that's…T.V." they all fell over at his idea.

"We could have thought of that." Axel exclaimed.

"Yeah but I said it first." Demyx giggled.

"Well maybe, come on Roxas lets go watch T.V." Lexus got up and walked her human dog to the living room. Once she turned it on Roxas was hooked and soon started talking. They watched four different movies and he repeated lines form them. He loved the movies and this baby education channels; he learned how to eat with his hands and how to pronounce his words.

"My name is Roxas, I like meatloaf and I was recently turned into a dog." everyone clapped at their newly human blonde friend.

"Excellent he can talk properly now have you come up with a reason for Roxas so Trisha doesn't freak out."

"he'll be an exchange student and he'll needed a place to stay."

"Really, so Henry how long will you be staying." Trisha looked at him in his eyes.

"Um.. Not long just until I can get out of your hair." he was a fast learning speech was just so natural.

"Oh no please stay as long as you like." Trisha got up and started getting her things together. "well I've got to work tonight so I'll be back in the morning."

"Okay bye." the door closed and they breath a sigh of relief. "man oh man I thought she would see through you but I was wrong. So how about a treat." A treat, was it bacon flavored or even bone shaped Roxas thought. Lexus rummaged through the freezer and pulled out two cold blue things on a wooden stick. "Roxas this is what we call ice cream, sea salt ice cream, try it." she hand him one and he looked at it warily.

"Are you sure I can eat this?" Lexus ignored him and licked hers. Roxas shrugged and soon inhaled his and was asking for another. He ate about four more before Lexus stopped him. Roxas sat on the couch and held his head. "ow why did I do this?"

" congrats on your first brain freeze. Now take your pills and the headache will go away." Roxas swallows the pills and waits for the pain to fade. "stay for a bit okay." Lexus wiped his face with a rag roughly. "sorry your face is covered in blue juice." she finished and walked off and went to her room. Roxas took the moment to check himself off in the mirror. He looked so different and walking on two legs it had a very lethargic habit to do.

"you'll break it if you're not careful." Roxas turned to see Cleo siiting on the couch arm. "oh it's you." he said coldly. He can't stand Cleo ever since she closed the door to the basement one time he got stuck in there all night and it was dark.

"So the runt got a human body don't you feel lucky. Now you can make our human fall for you, such a corny plan." Roxas could still understand her even through he was human now. "but you have my best wishes."


End file.
